Klyntz - Undertale Fanfic
by TiNiLu
Summary: *CURRENTLY ON HOLD* this is my first ever fanfic, so pardon the, uh, quality. this will be a long series, idk depends if i get writer's block or smth. WARNINGS: depression, suicide, self-loathing, self-harm, cursing. protag isn't frisk. more deets as the story unfolds. comments/suggestions are welcome :)
1. Prologue

18 years.

18 years of this fucking existence.

I can't take it anymore.

I want to leave. I want to disappear. I want the pain to stop….

I want to die.

 _*You're weak.*_

I'm not..

 _*You don't have the courage to do it.*_

Stop it….

 _*Coward. Disappointment. A fucking failure. That's what you are.*_

Shut up…

 _*…_ _..AND THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE*_

 **JUST SHUT UP!**

Fucking voices. They really don't know when to shut up, huh? I don't care anymore. It's all gonna be over soon, anyway,

 _*Do you really think so?*_

Yeah. I do. I can pretty much see my destination up ahead.

Mt. Ebott.

They say that any human who goes to that mountain disappears, never to be seen again. Gone. Forever.

Perfect.

Well, almost. This hike is pretty intense, to say the least. I wonder, where exactly do I disappear in this mountain? Must be pretty far - oh… shit

Oh shit oh shit oh shitshitshitshitSHITSHITSHIT

 _*Idiot. You didn't even see the hole in front of you. Oh well, congrats. You're about to fucking die. Have fun falling, you piece of shit.*_

Well. At least it'll be over soon. Good bye, cruel world.

That's the last thing I thought of before my vision went black.


	2. Chapter 1: Not Gonna Die

Fuck…my head hurts...

wait…Am I dead? Where am I?

I can't see…..

 _*Sorry, sweetie, looks like you failed. AGAIN*_

What?

 _*Wakey wakey!*_

My eyes flew open as I sat up suddenly in shock. What the fuck? How am I alive?!

 _*Cuz you're a fucking failure, that's what.*_

 _*What kind of loser would even screw up their own suicide?*_

 _*What made you think this is a good idea?*_

 _*Oh wait, that's right. You never think.*_

 _*Stupid, worthless piece of trash.*_

 _* E*_

 **"** **SHUT UP!"** I yell, desperate to get the fucking voices out of my head.

 _*You won't get rid of me that easily. I'll be back, dearie.*_

As much as I wanted to say "no", I know those voices will be back. I sigh in defeat, closing my eyes and laying my hands on the surface I'm sitting on. It felt…. surprisingly soft. I opened my eyes and see that I'm currently sitting on a bed of golden flowers. Must've been the reason why I'm not dead yet. Hooray. I spot my small bag beside me, it's contents strewn everywhere. I hastily pick up my iPod, sighing in relief that it still works. That's my most prized possession and I would go nuts if it broke. My phone, on the other hand, is totally busted.

"Great." I mutter while putting my stuff back in the bag "Just great"

"Howdy!" said a voice behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned around slowly, expecting some psycho or murderer. Instead, I came face-to-face with….. a flower.

With a face.

Suddenly I'm not so sure whether I'm dead and in hell, or alive and going crazy.

"I'm Flowey, the flower! How rude of you, yelling at me to shut up when I haven't really said anything yet." the flower said to me, smiling.

Okay, a **talking flower with a smiling face**. I pushed up my sleeve and bracelets, checking my wrist for a pulse, Yep, definitely alive. And definitely going crazy.

"Why so silent now? Cat got your tongue?" the flower continued, smirking. "Whatever. Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering where you are. Welcome to the Underground! This is where monsters live, and I'm your new best friend! I can be your guide to this world! And in this world - "

"W-whoa whoa whoa wait a minute. M-monsters? W-what do you m-mean monsters?" I sputtered in shock. Monsters can't be real….can they?

"Wow, you're really a rude one, aren't ya? And a stupid one too." Flowey smirks even wider. He opens his mouth to say more, but I interrupt him before he gets another word out.

"Wow, you're a rude one, too, talking that way to your " new best friend"." I imitated his tone while I make quotation marks with my fingers "So monsters are fucking real. Great. Hip hip hooray." I add sarcastically.

"You know, I would've been easier on you, but your rudeness is really pissing me off." Flowey smiles again, but it's more sinister this time. A row of white pellets form above Flowey, before rushing towards my direction. It took me a split-second to realize they were bullets before I dodged. One grazes my cheek, forming a shallow wound. I don't feel any pain though. After all, I've had worse.

Seeing the wound made Flowey laugh. "That's not how you dodge, you idiot. Here, have more." More bullets come flying towards me, but I'm quicker to react this time. I skip left and right, dodging row after row of bullets. I grabbed my bag and used it to deflect a row of bullets, making some of them fly back to Flowey. Flowey saw this and seemed panicked, popping under the ground to avoid the bullets before resurfacing again. This made me smirk.

"Heh, nice one, yeah? Is that the best you got, you fucking weed?"

"Golly, that WAS a nice one." Flowey gives a small grin before it twisted into a wide, creepy smile. "But I'm done playing around." Suddenly, thick, thorny vines sprouted out from the ground, wrapping around my body before I could react. I tried to struggle against the vines but they just constricte tighter. I felt small pricks of pain on my arms and legs, figuring some of the thorns have broken through my skin. Not good.

"As I was saying before, in this world, it's KILL OR BE KILLED" Flowey looks at me with his creepy face. "I was really holding it in, but you've really pissed me off, buddy. BIG TIME. It was fun playing with you and all." A ring of bullets form around my neck. "Now do me a favor and JUST FUCKING DIE"

Well, this is it. This is how I fucking die. Not the way I expected, but …

 _*….at least it gets the job done, right?*_

"Oh great, you're back. Wonderful."

 _*At least you won't die alone, right?*_

"Thanks. That makes me feel WAY better"

"Even when you're about to die, you're pretty chatty, aren't you?" I look at Flowey, realising that I spoke out my thoughts. Flowey just shrugs before adding more rings of bullets around my neck. "Whatever. Just shut up and DIE."

My pleasure.

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for impact, but I felt… nothing. I heard a small yelp and felt the vines unwind from my body. I slump to the ground not knowing to expect, when I heard another voice.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth." I open my eyes to see… a goat-like creature. Okay, first a flower, then a fucking goat. Or is it a goat-woman? I swear every time I almost die I see a new monster. Fucking. Great.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS." The goat-woman said while helping me get up. "I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a long time. Are you hurt?"

"U-uh, no, no, I'm fine." I said despite the uncomfortable feeling of blood sticking to my sweater and jeans. Shit. At least I'm wearing black, otherwise the marks would be obvious.

"Oh, but you're cheek! Here, let me help you." She places a furry hand on my cheek and feel warmth spreading through my face. She pulls away and I examine my cheek, surprised that the wound is gone.

"W-wow. It's gone. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you wounded elsewhere?"

"N-No! I'm fine, really!" I lie while discreetly trying to unstick my sleeve on my arms. I really don't want her to see my…wounds.

"Alright then, my child. Come, I will guide you through the catacombs." She gestures for me to follow her. "This way." I follow her through a doorway and come upon some sort of entrance. There are red leaves everywhere, and on the center of it is a strange, golden star. I approach it, touching it slowly and instantly notice that my clothes seem to be less sticky. The slight, stinging pain from my wounds was gone too, but i felt something else. Something fluttered in my heart. Something that I haven't really felt in a long time. Seeing the shadow of the ruins looming above filled my heart with a strong feeling.

 **Determination.**

I smile, noting that my head seemed to be quiet for once, and Toriel was waiting for me. Well, it looks like I'm not gonna die today.


	3. Chapter 2: I Hear Voices

Toriel guided me through the Ruins, teaching me how to solve puzzles and how to interact with monsters. Apparently, every monster will want to kill me down here, and I honestly wouldn't mind if they do. I wouldn't even bother fighting them. Toriel made me practice on a dummy, which was silly but I did it anyway to appease her. After 15 minutes of staring and doing nothing the apparently-alive dummy got bored and floated away. This made Toriel raise her eyebrows and emphasised that I had to TALK to monsters in order to communicate.

 _*Such a simple task and yet you failed again*_

How was I supposed to know that the dummy was alive?

 _*Use that brain of yours, why don't ya?*_

Easier said than done when I have you messing around in my head.

After a few more instructions Toriel left me in some kind of hallway.

 _*See what you did? Now she left you to die because you're such a fucking failure.*_

I try my best to ignore the voices as I walk forward. That paid off as Toriel was just hiding behind a pillar at the end of the hallway. After reassuring me that she doesn't intend to abandon me, she gave me a cellphone and told me to wait in the hallway. She also warned me not to leave and just call her if anything happens, assuring me that she'll be back as soon as possible. I nod and sit back against one of the walls, putting in my earphones. It's time for my daily dose of music.

Whenever the voices get too much, music sometimes drown them out. I browse through my iPod, settling for some Kasabian before I close my eyes. Tired as I was from all that has happened, I find it hard to relax. It's still hard to accept that this is reality, that I'm trapped in the realm of monsters. Even harder to believe is that I'm still alive. So people do disappear when they go to Mt. Ebott because…they get trapped Underground? Is that how it works? Huh, frankly I'm quite disappointed since I don't plan to live much longer. Then again, Toriel did mention that every monster will want to kill me, so I guess I'd die here soon enough. Eh, might as well look for some monsters to talk to.

I stand up and follow where Toriel went, ignoring the voices' taunts about me failing to follow instructions (again). Ah, fuck it. Time to meet my doom…..

…..30 minutes of walking around the Ruins and doom is still not met. Goddammit.

The puzzles are confusing at first, but I got the hang of them in the end. Now and then random monsters would pop up, yet none of them seemed intimidating. Staring at them wouldn't work so I followed Toriel's advice and talked to the monsters, which turned out okay. The monsters here don't seem too bad so far, they're quite nice actually. Every now and then Toriel would call me and ask how I was doing, at one point asking me if I preferred cinnamon or butterscotch (cinnamon, duh). I lied when she asked if i left the hallway - well, half-lie since I said I was listening to some music and I still am. It's just that I'm walking around while doing so. I navigate through more puzzles and monsters until, I reach a structure which looks like a house. Before I could explore Toriel bursts through the doors, shocked at my arrival. After much fussing about me leaving when she told me not to she led me in the house, giving me a brief tour before leading me to my bedroom. It was quite nice, small but cozy. I check the closet and frown since all I see a bunch of colourful striped sweaters.

My frown doesn't go unnoticed. "What's wrong, my child? Do you not like them?"

"I uh…Sorry, it's just that I don't wear colourful clothes nowadays. I prefer black. "

"So it seems." Toriel looks me up from head to toe and walks around to take in my appearance. Black beanie, black sweater, black skinny jeans, black sneakers, even black nail polish. She takes curiosity in my hair, which is black (of course) with a few purple highlights, cut short except for a long, thin braid at the back. "Why have you not cut this off, my child?"

"I just like this kind of hairstyle. Weird but quite edgy." I said simply.

"And the purple streaks?" she asked. I just shrugged and said something like "That was the only hair dye available."

"I find it quite fascinating. I'm sorry but unfortunately I don't have black clothes in my house. Then again, you are a much bigger human than the others, so I suppose those sweaters wouldn't fit you."

"Wait, others?"

"Yes, there were other humans who have fallen down before you. But enough talk. I can see that you are quite tired. I baked you a cinnamon-butterscotch pie. I know you picked cinnamon but - "

"Oh, it's alright. I don't really mind. I'd love to try it."

"Well, it's still cooling in the kitchen. Why don't you rest for a bit while I go get you a slice?"

"Sure…. Thanks Mo- I mean, thanks Toriel."

"Y-you're welcome, my child. I'll be right back."

I wait for her to leave before I collapse on bed. Fuck, I almost slipped. Toriel reminds me too much of my mom. Sweet, caring, patient….. and one hell of a baker. One by one memories came rushing to my mind and the tears fall before I can stop them. My voice comes out in broken sobs and I cover my hand with my mouth lest Toriel hears me. I miss my mom so much and I clutch at my chest because the pain is just too much. Eventually exhaustion combined with the crying made me fall into unconsciousness.

...

 _*It's your fault*_

 _No….Not this again…_

 _*If you only behaved like you were supposed to.*_

 _*You were their perfect little girl, right? And perfect little girls should always follow instructions.*_

 _No no no no no….._

 _*But no, you chose to be a little brat and ignore you're Mommy's orders*_

 _*Your fault*_

 _Shut up! I don't wanna hear anymore…_

 _*You just had to be a noisy, annoying brat while Daddy was driving*_

 _*Now look at what happened*_

 _*Your fault*_

 _No…. no more…._

 _*Look at what you did*_

 _*You ruined everything*_

 _*Your fault*_

 _*If you only listened.*_

 _No more please…_

 _*Your fault*_

 _*Now Mommy's dead and Daddy hates you*_

 _*You're the reason she died*_

 _Stop it please… just stop it!_

 _*Your fault*_

 _*Your fault*_

 _*You killed Mommy*_

 _*You didn't listen*_

 _*Your fault*_

 _*You're a failure*_

 _*Daddy lost Mommy because of you*_

 _*You killed her. YOU KILLED HER.*_

 _*YOUR FAULT*_

 _Please…..Make it stop…._

 _Somebody….._

 _Anybody….._

 _…_ _.Mommy….._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _but nobody came…._

 _…_

 _*_ ** _AND IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT!_** _*_

...

I woke up in cold sweat. I panted heavily, the voices still echoing in my ears.

But they're right.

It was my fault.

I get up from the bed and go towards the door when something makes me freeze. On the floor was a slice of pie, probably left by Toriel. Seeing it makes my chest ache and I crumple to the floor. I bury my head in my hands and sob, desperately trying get rid of the voices in my head. But they won't go away. Time for Plan B. There was one way to make them shut up, to appease them, even just for a little while. I automatically reach into my bag, panicking when I realised my pack of razor blades weren't there. Fuck, it must've fallen off somewhere when I fell down here. No, no, nonono! I needed release and I fucking need it right now, or else the voices will be too much to bear and I'll go crazy. They're laughing now, finding my desperation amusing. I quickly scan the room, looking for something that could be sharp enough when something catches my eye. It was just an ordinary-looking box, but something about it made me take a peek. Inside the box was a small knife.

That would do.

I check the knife for any signs of rust, then, after finding none, wonder why such a thing would be in a box inside a bedroom. Well, maybe I can ask Toriel later but for now I really needed release.

I take of my bracelets and roll up my sleeves. The wounds I got from Flowey were healed, but the ones I inflicted on myself are still there. I place the knife against my wrist and hesitate, as if waiting on cue.

 _*DO IT*_

I took a deep breath and slashed. I bit my lip as I made a much deeper cut than I intended, the knife blade much sharper than my razors. Oh well, it's no problem if i accidentally hit a major vein or something. I begin at my right arm, from the wrist to my forearm, then continue to my left. I keep slashing and slashing, relishing the pain. Every cut made me high, wanting more of the sharp, stinging sensation to bury the pain of the past. The voices were finally quiet. At least for now. I sigh, watching the blood drip from my cuts. I don't feel the pain anymore, just…emptiness. I stare at my arms until I finally black out.


	4. Chapter 3: It's Time

**Chapter 3: It's Time**

Ughhhh….I don't feel so good….

My arms…..

…ugh….

I slowly open my eyes, still groggy from last night's session. Looks like I fell asleep on the floor. My back's gonna hate me for this. I prop myself up slowly and wince at the sharp pain on my arms. I glanced down and saw the small puddle of blood on the floor. Crap, that's gonna be a pain on the ass to clean later. I stand and make my way to the bed when I suddenly realized something.

This isn't my bed. This isn't my room. And this is definitely not my house.

Shit.

How long was I out? My wounds are still bleeding a bit, plus the puddle on the floor hasn't dried up yet. Huh. Maybe not that long but I have to be sure. I held my breath and listened carefully to check if Toriel is awake. Hearing only silence, I breath out a sigh and tip toe my way to the kitchen. I make my way to the sink, praying that Toriel won't wake up yet. I carefully wash my wounds and took off my sweater, using it to pat my arms dry. I couldn't risk staining anything else, or else I would have to explain Toriel. No thank you.

I tiptoe back into the room, thankful that Toriel was still asleep. Or maybe she went out? Whatever, time's running out. Good thing I always have bandages in my bag and thankfully I didn't lose them when I fell down here. Once my arms were bandages, I use my wet sweater to wipe off the blood on the floor the best I could. There's still a stain on the floor, but at least it's not obvious that it's blood. Just to be sure I use thankfully unstained rug to cover up the stain. Hopefully Toriel wouldn't notice. I tiptoe back to the kitchen, washing my sweater until the water on the sink wasn't tainted red anymore. Now comes the problem of drying it. The sun doesn't reach here and I doubt that I'd find a hair dryer or fan in the house. Shit shit shit shiiiiiiiit….

"What are you doing, my child?"

Double shit. Time to be charming.

"Oh, good morning, Toriel!" I put on a fake smile and turn to face her. She doesn't look too suspicious. That's good. "Sorry I woke you, but I was just washing my sweater. I had no choice since it was dirty and none of the ones in the closet fit me."

"Ah, is that so? I'm really sorry about that, dear. Here, let me dry it for you." Before I could say anything Toriel took the sweater from the sink and used her magic to levitate it in the air. A soft, reddish glow surrounds the sweater before it floats into my hands. It's perfectly dry and quite warm, too.

"Wow, thanks Toriel." I smile again as I quickly put it on, hoping that Toriel wouldn't notice my -

"What are those on your arms, my child? Bandages?" Toriel says in a panicked voice. Shit.

"Oh, u-um….." shit shit shit what the fuck do I say? "n-no….I mean yeah! Yes, they're bandages!" Shit, wrong move. Toriel seems to be more panicked at this, so I quickly fib before she can say anything. "Don't worry about them, it's, uhh… um…..a trend! Yes, a fashion trend um, for humans! It's weird for a lot of people but you know me and I dress weird anyway….." Fuck, so much for being smooth.

"I see." Toriel narrow her eyes at me, making me nervous. Fuck fuck fuck I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up…

"Humans really are interesting." She says with a small laugh. "Now, what would you want for breakfast, my dear?" Whoa. No fucking way. Did she really buy it? I don't think so, but I laugh with her anyway. "Yep, humans are weird." Weird…to the point where they're completely messed up. Ah, well.

I spend the rest of the day talking to Toriel. As caring as she is, I can't bring myself to completely trust her. Plus, with the whole fiasco earlier, I think it's better if I leave soon, lest she discovers more about me. The less she knows, the better.

"Hey, um, Toriel?"

"Yes, dear?"

"When can I leave?"

Toriel froze at my words. Uh oh….

"What did you say, my child?"

Oh shit…. "U-um, I asked when can I leave?"

"Why would you want to leave?"

"I-I was so fascinated by your stories about the Underground, I figured I should go and explore it." It was half-true. Her stories and the books in her house made me a bit curious about this place. Plus I was wondering what other kinds of monsters existed here and which ones would kill me the fastest.

"Is that so? But you're in danger if you leave the Ruins. You're much safer here."

"Even so, Toriel, I… I can't stay. I'm not exactly sure why…. but I just can't…I'm sorry…"

"Please wait here, my child."

Toriel stands up from her couch and quickly makes her way down to the staircase in the middle of the hall. She forbade me to go there, but I follow her anyway, grabbing my bag. At the bottom of the staircase was a long, dark hallway. It was hard to see but I still make out her silhouette in the darkness.

"Toriel, wait!" I shout while I run after her. I catch up to her, panting.

"You really wish to leave, do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go back upstairs."

"W-what? Wait! Toriel!" Damn, she's really fast. I keep running after her, following the sound of her voice.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die." There was pain in her voice. "You naive child….. If you leave the Ruins, they…. **Asgore** …. will kill you." Well, no surprise there. "I am only protecting you, do you understand? Now please….go to your room."

The pain in Toriel's voice makes me want to obey her. But I know I can't stay here forever.

 _*Cuz you still have to kill yourself, right?*_

Great. I was hoping you wouldn't come back.

 _*You sure fucked up big time, huh? Can't say I didn't expect it.*_

Shut the fuck up and leave me alone. I don't have time for you!

 _*Fine, I've got a feeling you're gonna die soon, anyway.*_

What the fuck do you mean?!

 _*…*_

So you're giving me the silent treatment, huh? Fucking finally. And stay that way!

I run faster now, ignoring Toriel's threats and pleads for me to go back upstairs. At last, we reach a door. Toriel faces me while I catch my breath. "You wish to leave that badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this." She sighs sadly before glaring at me "Prove yourself. Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive." Without any warning she lashes out a fireball at me. I manage to dodge that one but then more fireballs fly towards me. Shit, I knew I was right to not trust her! I keep dodging her attacks while she yells at me to fight back. I have the knife in my bag, but I don't plan on using it against her. I'd rather die now, by Toriel's hands - er, paws. She's been really nice and caring to me, after all. She'd be doing me a big favour by killing me.

 _*Because you can't even do it yourself.*_

I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. At one point a fireball hits my leg. My pants don't go up in flames but I do feel a burning sensation in my leg, causing me to fall. I get up again but I refused to move.

"Come on, fight me!" Toriel yells at me while hurling more fireballs. Wait, is it just me, or are the fireballs avoiding my direction. I stare at Toriel again, watching her carefully as she throws out more fireballs. I'm right. She'd throw them in my direction but the would suddenly swerve away from me when they get too close.

"Why are you not fighting back?"

"Because you've been so nice to me."

"It does not matter. What if I was just trying to trick you? Fight back!"

"I don't care if all that niceness was all just pretend. I'm still not fighting you."

"My child…."

"I'm sorry Toriel." I give her a small smile. "I won't fight you."

She stays quiet for a while, before sighing and approaching me.

"My child….." I freeze, bracing for impact. "I finally understand what you're trying to do." Whoa wait what?

"Do not think that you have fooled me. I know what you did last night. I saw the evidence. And your reaction earlier was enough proof to confirm it." She places her paws on my shoulders before looking directly at my eyes. "You plan on killing yourself, am I correct?"

I stare at her, dumbfounded. Was I really that obvious? I slowly nod and pry myself off her grip, facing her but avoiding eye contact.

"My child, please listen to what I have to say. I do not know what happened in your past, and I do not expect that you will tell me, but please. Let me help. Let me help you feel better. You do not have to tell me everything that has happened, but please stay with me. I do not like that you feel this way. And I fear for what will happen to you when you leave this door feeling suicidal. Please, let me help." Her voice was pleading. It was comforting to hear that she was that concerned for me, that she was willing to help me, but….

"I can't."

"Why? You will be much safer with me. And I will do everything I can to make you happy. Just please let me."

"I'm sorry, Toriel, but I really can't." My voice breaks. Crap, I can feel the tears threatening to fall.

"My poor child. If I cannot persuade you to stay, then please, just tell me the reason why you choose not to."

"I…I….I just….." I take a deep breath to stop the tears from falling. "You're a really nice person, Toriel. You're sweet, kind, caring…. You make a wickedly good pie…..You're like a mother." She smiles at this. "In fact, you remind me of MY dead mom. So much, that hurts. It's too painful to bear. I really appreciate your concern for me, that you're willing to help me but…I'm beyond help. I've already decided. Plus, I can't stand staying in a place where I'd be constantly reminded of painful memories. So, I'm sorry, but I can't stay. I'm sorry. I'm really sor-"

Before I finish, Toriel pulls me in an embrace. She gently pats my head while speaking.

"I am very sorry, too. Sorry that I attacked you. Sorry that I tried to force you into something that would cause you pain. Sorry that I couldn't help you, even I if I sincerely want to."

"Toriel, please don't get me wrong. I really, really appreciate all your concern for me, but I don't really deserve it. Still, thank you for for everything, Toriel. I mean it."

"Is there really no way to change your mind?"

"I'm sorry."

"Then promise me one thing." She suddenly pulls away from the hug and made me face her eye-to-eye. "Don't ever come back."

I blink at her, shocked by her words. She turns around and walks away.

"Wait!"

She stops but doesn't look back.

"Thank you."

She simply nods before walking. I watch her until her figure disappears then turn back to the door. I guess it's time to leave. I hesitate for a moment before pushing it open.

"I'm sorry. And goodbye."


	5. News

Sup. TiNiLu here.

I'm currently putting this story ON HOLD. I kinda lost my drive in writing it. Worst case scenario I might just delete it. Or leave it uncompleted forever. I have plans to change some stuff but I can't work on it now cuz college.

anyhoo that's it for now ;w;


End file.
